


病 Psycho

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dependent personality disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 汉尼拔本来以为自己会遗弃威尔。威尔失去了所有魅力。那么，他就应该像地上的一堆茶杯碎片一样，被扫进簸箕，丢进垃圾桶。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	病 Psycho

傍晚六点半，汉尼拔送走最后一位病人，回到了自己的家中。  
他走近卧室，看到阴影如液体般从门缝中渗出，他打开门。  
房间漆黑无光，封闭了一下午的卧室透着极其浓重的压抑感，听到响动，一个重物跌跌撞撞从床上滚落下来，汉尼拔绕过它，直直走向窗边拉开了窗帘。  
窗外的天边是大片大片紫色的暮霭，昏黄的日光给卧室增添了几分亮色，汉尼拔的双腿被紧紧抱住，他弯下身子抚摸腿边人的一头卷发，“没事的，威尔，我回来了。”  
“抱……抱歉。我只是……有点……有点紧张。”威尔剧烈地颤抖着，脊背明显到突兀的肩胛骨颤栗成破碎而优美的线条。  
“威尔，松开手。”汉尼拔温柔地命令着，威尔僵硬地抬起脸，双眸弥漫了一层困惑的雾气，“你不让我碰你了吗？”  
汉尼拔没有回答，只是平静地注视着威尔，后者领悟到了医生的坚决，艰难地把手从医生的小腿上移开，分离对他来说太过痛苦以至于在彻底放开医生后他发出了一声不能自已的啜泣。  
两条瘦弱的胳膊在离开汉尼拔后迅速圈住了自己，威尔缩成一个可怜兮兮的小球。  
温暖的气息扑面而来，威尔整个人被汉尼拔圈进怀里，他不是一个体型娇小的男人，可是他与汉尼拔的怀抱却是如此严丝合缝，就如同他生来就应靠在汉尼拔的胸膛上一般。  
“我……醒来，你不在。”威尔喘着气，忍受着巨大的痛苦把一句话说完，“我……我很害怕！我！”  
威尔抽噎着，眼泪滚滚落下，沾湿了汉尼拔名贵精致的衬衫，“我……我是不是有问题？我是不是生病了？”  
“不，威尔，你只是因为我不在你身边而感到焦虑罢了，这很正常，”汉尼拔一下一下摩挲着威尔瘦削尖利的脊背，“你很完美，吾爱。”  
听着医生的安慰，威尔被说服了。他也觉得自己应该没什么不对劲的，他黏乎乎地在汉尼拔的怀里靠着，享受着医生的爱抚与亲吻，大概过了十几分钟，他擦干眼泪，露出一个不好意思的笑容，“我想我好多了。”  
汉尼拔亲亲侧写师的额头，他拉起威尔，替他理平睡袍上的褶皱，“你可以洗一把脸，然后陪我做饭。”  
威尔欣然走向了卧室附带的浴室。他喜欢汉尼拔给他下命令，告诉他他应该做什么，因为他自己根本没办法好好地掌控他的身体。  
他需要汉尼拔，无论是身体还是心灵。  
在原地等待的医生不动声色地把手表下压着的写明了他要出去工作并于六点半返回的字条藏进口袋里，以免威尔看到以后认为是自己的疏忽，压力过大而情绪崩溃。

汉尼拔本来以为自己会遗弃威尔。  
按理说，现在的威尔毫无任何吸引力，共情能力在彻底摧毁寄主后优雅地离开了，留下了一个精神研究领域的典型受害人样本：解离性人格、创后应激性障碍、依赖型人格障碍，外加一点斯德尔格尔摩综合征。  
这个样本的病症可谓丰富多彩，令普通的精神分析师食指大动。  
可是抱歉，汉尼拔可从来不是普通人（事实上从某些方面而言，他从未认为自己是人）。让汉尼拔心心念念欲罢不能的就是威尔的共情能力与灰色特质，现在，共情被诸多精神障碍取而代之，FBI侧写师也从明暗交界处跌落到了黑色深渊。  
威尔失去了所有魅力。  
那么，他就应该像地上的一堆茶杯碎片一样，被扫进簸箕，丢进垃圾桶。  
威尔从卫生间走出来，被温水打湿过的脸颊呈现淡淡的粉色，他的卷发被沾湿了几缕，深着颜色黏在额头上。  
汉尼拔走过去，爱怜地描摹着威尔的眉眼，“走，我们下楼。”

在良师汉尼拔的循循善诱下，威尔已经能独立处理肉类了。汉尼拔看着专属自己的精神病人冷冷持着刀将人肉按纹理切割成块的模样，欣赏之情溢于言表。  
威尔对自己的杰作也格外满意，他笑眯眯地把肉类递过去，邀功般注视着汉尼拔，医生奖励给他一个吻。  
侧写师的嘴唇嫣红，他气喘吁吁地退后几步，抬眼看向医生，眼尾格外湿润动人，“今天是什么肉呐？”  
汉尼拔的笑意顿了顿，愈发温柔，“是牛肉。”  
一头在欣赏歌剧时频繁抖腿的公牛。  
“我喜欢牛肉的口感。”威尔甜甜一笑，在清水下洗去指间残留的肉沫油渍。  
汉尼拔将他的战利品煎出秀色可餐的颜色。  
在前几个月，他持之以恒地在每晚告诉威尔他食用的真相，之后医生不得不面对侧写师的情绪失控，惊恐发作，心悸失控发疯崩溃呼救，然后汉尼拔会给予威尔无尽柔声细语的安慰哄骗，直到痉挛抽搐的病人平静下来。  
而病人会在隔天忘记昨晚发生的一切，并在帮助汉尼拔清洗肉食时再次天真地发问。  
而现在，汉尼拔已经厌倦了重复上演的戏码。比起一场抢救性的心理治疗，他更偏爱和威尔面对面分享他的战利品，欣赏他吃到美味食物时惊喜的表情。  
为什么他还没有厌倦威尔呢？  
心理医生默默叹着气，从理智上分析，如今的威尔不再是一个精美的艺术品，他是一个纯粹的废物，无用的负担。  
但他不经意的一颦一笑却依然能紧紧勒住汉尼拔的心。  
这样想着，汉尼拔忍不住在神圣的厨房内再次吻上威尔的脸颊，后者顺从地露出脖颈，以及白皙皮肤上一串优美的英文字符。  
Of Hannibal Lecter  
欲火大涨，医生松开被他翻覆吮吸到红肿的一小块皮肤，用意念压制着叫嚣要把威尔搞翻在料理台上的欲望。  
要尊重食物，这是汉尼拔做人的一大原则。  
可自己的原则屡屡被眼前人打破，汉尼拔几乎要怨恨威尔了，他狠狠咬住了威尔的肩膀，后者发出美妙的乐音。  
威尔已经学会享受汉尼拔带给他的疼痛了。  
他有多痛，汉尼拔就有多爱他。

晚餐一如既往的精美，看着面前精美如艺术品的菜肴，威尔不吝溢美之辞，此举极大地满足了食人魔的虚荣心。  
威尔操纵刀叉，每一个动作都保持着贵族般的优雅。  
汉尼拔将眼前的每一帧画面都收录入自己的记忆宫殿，以备将来素描之用。虽然有些挫败，但不得不承认，看威尔被自己用战利品喂饱的餍足感甚至胜过获取战利品本身。  
“为什么最近我都没有看到杰克呢？”威尔漫不经心地发问，眼睛清澈无邪。  
汉尼拔温柔地吐出说过无数遍的解释，“吾爱，我们在佛罗伦萨，而杰克远在美国办案，他没有时间。”  
“那么阿拉娜呢？我很想念她。”  
汉尼拔耐心地重复着答案，“阿拉娜前段时间摔伤了，在医院静养。”  
心理医生日复一日地撒着谎，而侧写师身心投入地配合着爱人的谎言。  
就好像全然忘记了，汉尼拔是如何握着他的手强迫他从被开膛破肚的黑壮男人胸腔内掏出脏器，又是如何逼迫他生吞下女性挚友血淋淋的舌头一般。  
“能吃到你做的事物真是我这辈子最大的幸运。”  
害怕眼神接触的侧写师深情地看向汉尼拔，苍白的脸颊上露出一个羞涩却真心实意的微笑。  
食人魔被极大地取悦了，他思忖片刻，温言道，  
“或许你明天应该和我一起去上班。”

完


End file.
